Thorin and Company
Thorin and Company are a major organization in the film series, The Hobbit. Background Thorin and Company were a group of 14 individuals who planned to retake the Lonely Mountain from Smaug. Initally containing only thirteen dwarves, which was considered an unlucky amount, Bilbo joined as their fourteenth member. Together, they faced trolls, orcs, goblins, spiders, and elves and developed friendships along the way. Though they were successful in defeating Smaug and taking back their homeland, a battle ensued over the kingdom's treasure between the dwarves, Elves and Men. Thorin initially refused to take part in the battle, but after returning from his gold sickness, had their company joined their allies to defeat the Orcs led by Azog himself. However, during the conflict, Fili, Thorin and Kili lost their lives in the Battle. Bilbo returned to the Shire with a small chest of gold and the rest of the company remained in Erebor with their newfound wealth. History Prelude Gandalf and Thrain Before the company assembled, Thráin had given his map and key to Gandalf to keep safe, hoping his old friend wouldn't give it to Thorin. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Extended Edition Gandalf told Thrain to march upon Erebor to reclaim his home sometime later, but Thrain had refused. In truth, Thrain did not want to reclaim Erebor because of the pain and suffering it caused his people and felt it was unsafe for anyone to enter that mountain. When Thrain disappeared, Gandalf turned to Thrain's son, Thorin Oakenshield Thorin meeting Gandalf Many years later, Thorin had heard rumors that his father, Thrain, had been found wondering the woods of Dunland. However, he went looking and found no sign of him. Thorin then preceded to go to the Prancing Pony in Bree, where he would rest for the night. However, as he settled in the city, Thorin noticed two assassins trying to kill him, but Gandalf had come to Thorin's rescue by sitting down next to him. He asked the son of his old friend Thrain what he was doing in Bree, and Thorin revealed to his search of Thrain. Gandalf told Thorin to take back his homeland and revealed that someone wanted him dead after showing him a note that Gandalf took from unsavory characters who mistook him for a vagabond. Gandalf then proceeded to tell him that Thorin was the rightful heir to the throne of Durin and tells him to demand that the dwarves of the seven dwarf families stand by their oaths. Thorin revealed that the task would be impossible if he did not have the Arkenstone, the jewel that was stolen by Smaug. Gandalf offered his help to reclaim the stone and the kingdom, in need of a favor, that they would need a burglar for the job. Fourteenth member Eventually, Thorin rallied twelve other dwarves that consisted of his friends and family, to join them. However, he and Gandalf agreed that thirteen dwarves was an unlucky number. Thorin allowed Gandalf to pick their fourteenth member, the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins. However, Thorin was unwilling to accept Bilbo for the job just yet. Gimli attempted to join the company, but Thorin said he was too young for it. Category:Groups